prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bicycle
is a duet sung by Kimoto Orie and Enomoto Atsuko, the voice actors of Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Futatsu no sharin ga aru kara susumeru ga hekomu dake de taorechaisō Umi yama taiyō kawaī kono machi Ribon musubu mitai ni Hashirou bicycle Me to me de wakari atte dokomademo Futatsu no pedaru ga aru kara susumeru wo wakachi atte kawari banko ni Hana tori kaze tsuki suteki na deai ga Rēsu wo amu mitai ne Hashirou bicycle Nikoniko tasuke atte itsumademo Nakayoku tsunagatta wa no yō ni Kodō ga tsutawatte wakari au Datte tomodachi Umi yama taiyō kawaī kono machi Ribon musubu mitai ni Hashirou bicycle Shinkō hōkō ōkina ishi ari! Dakara korobanaide nē Me to me de wakari atte dokomademo |-|Kanji= Good day　おはよう！青い空の下で リンリン♪自転車３回鳴らして　笑顔 ラッキーな風が　ちから　かしてくれる ぐんぐん　潮風パワーくれて感謝 ２つの車輪が　あるから進める １人が凹むだけで　たおれちゃいそう だって友達 海　山　太陽　かわいいこの街 リボン結ぶみたいに 走ろうbicycle （バイセコー） 進行方向　おおきな石あり！ だから　ころばないでねー 目と　目で　わかりあって　どこまでも グッナイ　明日も　元気で会いましょう 反省したって　後悔はしたくないの ハッピーな月が　てらしだしてくれる オッケーだれけな　わたしたちのマイ・ウエイ ２つのペダルが　あるから進める リズムをわかちあって　かわりばんこに やっぱ友達 花　鳥　風　月　すてきな出会いが レースを編むみたいね 走ろうbicycle （バイセコー） 坂道は足が　がくがくしちゃうよ だけど　ころばないでねー にこ　にこ　たすけあって　いつまでも 仲よく　つながった　輪のように 鼓動が　つたわって　わかりあう だって友達 海　山　太陽　かわいいこの街 リボン結ぶみたいに 走ろうbicycle （バイセコー） 進行方向　おおきな石あり！ だから　ころばないでねー 目と　目で　わかりあって　どこまでも |-| English= Good day and good morning! Under this large blue sky I ring the bell♪ three times on my bike as I smile I'm so lucky as this wind lends me some power So I thank it as I steadily ride through this sea breeze We advance forward because we have our own two wheels I knew that if that one person was feeling down, I would fall down as well Because we're the best of friends The ocean, mountains and the sun all look so cute in this town I want to tie it up like a ribbon So I ride faster on my bicycle There is a large stone in the direction I am travelling in! But I shall not fall down When our eyes meet we understand each other anywhere Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow full of energy I will not regret anyway but I shall reflect Happy under the moon that shines light down on me I was only okay as we were going my・way We advance forward because we have our own two pedals We match up to each other's rhythm as we take turn changing them Yes we're best of friends Flowers, birds, wind and the moon are all nice encounters It feels like I knitting some lace So I ride faster on my bicycle My feet hurt as I go up the hill making my body tremble I really hope you do not fall over We smile happily as we always help each other We connect over the wheel as we are good friends The beats of our hearts allow us to understand that We're the best of friends The ocean, mountains and the sun all look so cute in this town I want to tie it up like a ribbon So I ride faster on my bicycle There is a large stone in the direction I am travelling in! But I shall not fall down When our eyes meet we understand each other anywhere Audio Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs